


A Regency Qrow

by Victorious56



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Apply your own extrapolation, F/F, It's smut Jim but not as we know it, M/M, Nothing explicit, mostly fair game with a few extras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorious56/pseuds/Victorious56
Summary: Qrow returns to England after an extended trip, to find society has changed considerably in his absence.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Robyn Hill/Winter Schnee
Comments: 49
Kudos: 96





	1. An Unexpected Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> I wondered what it would be like if RWBY characters were in a Georgette Heyer novel. This is what came out.
> 
> Heyer, if you don't know her, wrote romance novels set in the Regency period (think Jane Austen-lite). She wasn't a contemporary of Austen's (b. 1902) so didn't live during the times she wrote about. Her novels are mostly easy reading cheesy nonsense but some of them are pretty funny.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Qrow and his wards, Miss Ruby Rose and Miss Yang Xiao Long, stood to one side of the elegant ballroom and observed the crush of gentlemen and ladies circling before them. They had returned to England only a week ago and were fortunate to obtain an invitation to the event, the first significant ball of the season._

The Honourable Qrow Branwen ran a finger around his neckcloth and wished it wasn’t tied quite so tightly. During his time away from polite society and not having a valet to attend to his needs, the nicety of his dress was such to raise the eyebrow of the sticklers of fashion. However, Qrow had always been careless of his appearance, and he cared little for what the sticklers of fashion thought of him. His chief concern was that his somewhat unorthodox life would not reflect badly on his wards, who were even now gazing around the ballroom excitedly whilst at the same time trying to appear unconcerned. It would never do to express too much animation in public, the last thing a gently-bred young lady wanted was to appear _fast_.

Qrow and his wards, Miss Ruby Rose and Miss Yang Xiao Long, stood to one side of the elegant ballroom and observed the crush of gentlemen and ladies circling before them. They had returned to England only a week ago and were fortunate to obtain an invitation to the event, the first significant ball of the season. The Schnee heiresses of Atlas Street were well known to all in society, and any event they held was always well-attended. This was in spite of the fact that the sisters' fortunes originated from the manufacturing business built up by their deceased father.

General James Ironwood, Qrow's godparent, was a friend to the Schnee family and it was this fortuitous connection which contrived to provide their invitation to the ball.

His godparent now approached Qrow, talking to a gentleman Qrow did not recognise. _It has been so long since I was in the country, I barely recognise anyone_ , Qrow thought ruefully.

The General's companion was a well-proportioned man dressed in the first style, no suggestion of the fop or dandy about him. His close-fitting white breeches, a figured waistcoat of dark red silk, and a coat of blue superfine which appeared to be moulded to his form combined to present a most favourable appearance. His neckcloth was tied in an intricate yet unfussy style, and fastened with an emerald pin in the shape of a shamrock. A small fob shaped after a rabbit's foot hung at his waist. His chestnut-brown hair was brushed into the fashionable Brutus style, and his green eyes wore an amused expression.

As they approached Qrow looked up, his red eyes meeting the friendly gaze of the stranger. He felt a jolt in his stomach and wondered if this is how he would react to meeting every new face in London.

"Ah, there you are Qrow my boy," said General Ironwood in a jovial tone. "Allow me to present Clover Ebi, Earl of Mantle. Mantle, this is my godson Qrow Branwen, for my sins." He laughed heartily at his jest, and the Earl extended his hand towards Qrow, who took it and found his hand clasped firmly. His stomach lurched again.

"Very pleased to make your acquaintance, Branwen," the Earl said with a smile.

"Uh, please may I introduce my wards," said Qrow, stammering slightly and inwardly cursing his social awkwardness. "Miss Ruby Rose, and Miss Yang Xiao Long."

The two ladies curtsied and the Earl executed a small bow. "Delighted, Miss Rose, Miss Xiao Long," he said, smiling at them before turning back towards Qrow. His wards were staring at the Earl rather more than was polite, their faces holding expressions more suited to visitors to Wombwell's Travelling Menagerie. He was not quite of the stature of a grizzly bear, but the broadness of his chest and the strength of his arms could not be hidden by the cut of his coat, excellent though it was.

Qrow tried to bring his attention back to what the General was saying. “So, Mantle, my boy here has been travelling for many years, he’s quite fallen out of the way of being in society. I’d take him about myself, but my body’s not what it was.” The Earl made a sympathetic murmur as the General continued, “So if you wouldn’t mind just showing him the town? Just so he knows what’s _ton_ and what isn’t, you see?”

Qrow was about to protest that he really didn’t need a chaperone when he looked up at the Earl’s face. Mantle was smiling warmly and his eyes were looking at Qrow in a way he didn’t understand. His protestations died in his throat as the Earl spoke. “I’d be happy to, General. You’ve been more than kind to me in the past, I’m glad to have the opportunity to return the favour.”

“Well that’s mighty good of you, Mantle. Now then, I see my old colleague General Goodwitch over there, please excuse me.” And after giving a small bow he left, limping slightly as he made his way across the room.

At that moment Miss Zwei, a small grey-haired woman who was governess to Qrow’s wards, approached and spoke to them. Ruby said, “Refreshments are being served Uncle Qrow, can we go with Miss Zwei please?”

“Of course,” said Qrow, and with small yet perfectly executed curtsies the ladies departed. The Earl looked at Qrow. “Do you wish for refreshment?” he asked, the suggestion of a laugh in his voice.

“I may have been away from England for many years, but I suspect the refreshments offered at these occasions are much the same. I’ll decline, I think.”

Mantle inclined his head slightly. “Then would you perhaps prefer a stroll on the terrace? This room is damnably stuffy.”

“Uh, yes, why not,” said Qrow, wondering what topic of conversation Mantle would find interesting and then immediately wondering why it was important to him that the Earl would not find him boring.

They made their way slowly across the room to one of the large double doors which had been thrown wide in an attempt to alleviate the closeness of the ballroom. There were a few guests strolling along the wide flagged terrace, but most had decided to take advantage of the available refreshments. The Earl sauntered along slowly, and as Qrow fell into step beside him he said, “So you have been away travelling for many years? What brings you back to England?”

“My wards. It is time they entered society and thought about their futures. Many young ladies of their age are already married. Although I must say, neither of them has yet to meet a man to whom they feel they could form an attachment.”

“Is that so? Could it be that husbands are not what they are looking for?” The Earl looked sideways at Qrow, one eyebrow raised.

“Well, I’m sure no other arrangement would be suitable,” Qrow replied, wondering just how much England had changed since he’d last lived here. "We have only been back in England for one week, so I am hopeful that they may find suitable partners at some point during the season."

They had walked to the far end of the terrace by this time. The sounds from the ballroom faded and the night was very dark, the gardens lit by lamps dotted at intervals amongst the formal beds. The Earl took Qrow's elbow as they turned, saying, "Shall we go back inside, I think perhaps you are not yet used to the English climate." Qrow looked at him in surprise.

"Why do you say that?"

"I felt a tremor run through you, as if you shivered with the chill of the air," he said.

Qrow had shivered, but not because of the cold. The Earl's proximity disturbed him but he was loathe to draw away. He was not sure why he felt this way and decided it would be better if he returned to the ballroom.

"I'm not cold, but I should find my wards," he said, and they retraced their steps. As they passed back into the brightly-lit room, Qrow felt a flush on his cheeks which was not attributable to the warmth of the room inside.

"Allow me to procure you a glass of champagne," said Mantle, striding off before Qrow could respond. He returned after a very short time with two glasses.

"I apologise for your wasted journey, but I do not drink champagne," Qrow said. "I find it does not agree with me. I prefer water."

"Then water it shall be." The Earl raised a finger. A lackey quickly approached to receive his instructions, and before long Qrow was sipping a glass of water.

"I don't want to impose on you," began Qrow, acutely aware that he seemed to be monopolising the Earl and keen to offer the other man the opportunity to rejoin his no doubt vast circle of friends. "Please don't imagine it will be necessary to— escort me any further. Or indeed to accompany me around town. The General has always had my interests at heart and he is sometimes a little over-zealous."

The Earl looked at him with an amused smile on his lips. "It sounds like you want rid of me, Branwen."

"Uh no, no, certainly not, I would not presume to send you about your business. I apologise if that was the impression I conveyed."

"Well, you did essentially tell me you didn't require my company. What else was I to think?"

Qrow glanced up at the Earl and was relieved to see he was smiling. "I'm sorry, I'm afraid my manners are not what is expected in polite society."

"No need to apologise, I assure you. You feel the General has asked me to put myself out on your account but that is not the case at all. Indeed, I asked him if he would make me known to you."

Qrow's eyes darted to the Earl's face, and the flush which he felt earlier returned to his cheeks. Clover Ebi, the Earl of Mantle, looked into Qrow's eyes and smiled gently. "So, if you are agreeable, I will call on you tomorrow at, shall we say, midday? If the weather stays fine we can take a turn in the Park."

The Honourable Qrow Branwen, a man who had never been much in the petticoat line other than a few dalliances in his youth, felt that his life was about to change course. He entertained the prospect with a small thrill of excitement.

❖

With a smile and a nod of his head, the Earl of Mantle took his leave and strolled over to a group of young bucks who were gathered on the far side of the room. Qrow watched them as they laughed together, he watched the Earl as he bent his head to listen to their drollery. When Mantle raised his head and looked directly across at Qrow, who was still gazing at the Earl while many and various thoughts swirled around in his head, Qrow found himself smiling and could not avert his eyes. The Earl smiled also, giving the faintest nod of his head before turning to speak to one of his comrades. Shortly after, he departed.

Qrow felt that the lights had dimmed about him after this. He had the good fortune to espy an old school friend, Mr Oscar Pine, in the throng, and was soon able to distract himself as they recalled escapades of their school days. Mr Pine retained the appearance of a fresh-faced youth, yet this belied his extensive knowledge of the many people he drew Qrow’s attention to as they passed by.

Miss Zwei had returned with her charges, and they were seated nearby showing no sign of fatigue. Indeed, Miss Rose had made the acquaintance of another young person whose name, supplied to him by Mr Pine, was Miss Penny Polendina. This rather excitable red-haired young lady, dressed in a somewhat old-fashioned green gown, was currently deep in conversation with Ruby, who seemed to be explaining to her the finer arts of the fan. They were taking it in turns to employ the fan in a variety of artful ways, affording themselves much amusement in the process.

At that moment Miss Xiao Long was approached by a slim youth dressed rather sombrely in dark breeches and long coat. Qrow watched as he bent to ask Yang for the next dance, and then he almost dropped his glass in amazement when Yang stood up to be escorted to join the set. The young man was in fact a young woman who appeared to be wearing male attire, although closer inspection made it clear to Qrow that she was wearing a gown cunningly designed to resemble gentleman’s clothing. Her dark hair was cut in a straight style and was ornamented by two artfully knotted bows of black ribbon which gave the impression of cat’s ears on her head.

Mr Pine was able to supply the name of this unusual young lady— she was Miss Blake Belladonna who had recently arrived from a distant county in the north of the country. Qrow accepted this as an explanation of her unusual dress, and pondered again how the England he remembered seemed to have altered beyond recognition.

The evening seemed to be drawing to a close and the press of guests slowly thinned out. Miss Zwei appeared at his elbow, informing him that the young ladies were ready for their beds. It was the first large gathering they had attended since returning and not surprisingly the excitement of the evening had taken its toll.

Qrow bid farewell to Mr Pine and accompanied Miss Zwei and his wards to their carriage. Their earlier chattering had subsided and when they reached their lodgings it was plain they were ready for sleep.

Qrow made his way to his bedchamber, divesting himself of his clothes as he had told his man not to wait up. As he lay down and his eyelids began to droop, the last thing he thought of was a smiling pair of green eyes.

❖

Qrow awoke the following morning and briefly wondered if he had imagined the events of the previous evening. But he knew, now he no longer woke up still in his cups from an over-indulgence of wine, that all he recollected had indeed taken place.

There was a knock at his door and his valet entered. Jaune was an enthusiastic individual who had accompanied Qrow back to England after expressing a desire to see the capital and learn a little of the English way of life. He had served Qrow well during the few days before they had set sail from Calais, and Qrow decided to grant his wish.

After he had been shaved and Jaune has assisted him into his plum-coloured morning coat, Qrow proceeded to the private parlour and applied himself to a hearty breakfast. A hastily scribbled note from Yang informed him that Miss Zwei had taken his wards shopping, and they did not expect to return for some hours. Knowing from experience just how long young ladies could spend in tripping from one shop to another, examining every ribbon, fan, and reticule available, he looked forward to a quiet morning.

Just then the clock struck noon. Qrow realised with alarm that he had slept in far later than he intended. There was a soft knock at the door and a footman stepped inside. "The Earl of Mantle,” he announced. The Earl entered the room and the servant quietly withdrew.

“Not too early for you Branwen, I hope,” he said, glancing at the breakfast things still littering the table. Qrow jumped up, almost knocking his chair over.

“No no, not at all, I have just this minute finished.”

“Well, the weather currently holds fair. Shall we take a stroll?”

Qrow, only slightly flustered, nodded at the Earl as they made their way from the room, Qrow gathering his hat, gloves and cane as they left. A servant in the lobby handed the Earl his accoutrements and they quit the building and began to walk towards the Park.

“How are you finding it at the Hotel Patch?” enquired Mantle.

“Very charming, a most genteel establishment. It will serve our purposes while we make our stay here.”

“Ah, so you do not intend to settle in London?” Qrow was not sure if the Earl’s voice held a note of disappointment.

“Uh, I don’t yet know. It rather depends on... many things.”

“I see.” The Earl’s tone was meditative as they made their way. He began to point out the various venues of interest and to regale Qrow with a number of tales relating to members of the _ton_ which Qrow had missed during his absence from the country.

By this time they had entered the Park and proceeded on a slow circuit. The beds were somewhat sparse this early in the year, but there were some blooms to admire, and there were several other persons also enjoying the early spring sunshine. On the pathway a little distance ahead Qrow saw the elder Miss Schnee, deep in conversation with another young lady. “Who is that talking with Miss Schnee?” he asked.

The Earl glanced at the statuesque figure, her darker skin and very pale fair hair making a striking contrast. “She’s... very arresting,” commented Qrow.

“Shall I make you known to her?”

“No really, I didn’t mean—“ Qrow broke off. “She isn’t at all the type of person I could have a partiality for!”

Mantle smiled. “I am in agreement with you there. She is a very handsome woman but not— what I am looking for.”

“Do you... know her well?” Qrow asked quickly, trying to steady his breathing. He suddenly realised that they had stopped walking. The Earl was standing very close to him.

“Her name is Miss Robyn Hill, her father is an extremely wealthy philanthropist. He has founded many charitable institutions to aid the poor and indigent. She is his only child so will ultimately come into a large inheritance.”

“She may well have similar problems to Miss Schnee, with suitors only dangling after her for her wealth,” observed Qrow.

“Well, I rather think that both Miss Schnee and Miss Hill have managed to avert that possibility in their own way.”

Qrow looked at him quizzically before turning to look more closely at the two ladies. Their hands were clasped and at that moment, the taller Miss Hill bent down and dropped a discreet kiss on Miss Schnee’s lips. They turned and continued their walk away from the two men.

Qrow had dropped his cane with the shock of what he had just observed. As he retrieved it for him, the Earl said with a laugh, “So has England changed _very_ much since you left?”

Qrow could only stare at him. He could think of nothing to say.

The Earl touched his arm. “I must be getting back I’m afraid, I have an appointment with my man of business at 2 o’clock.”

“Of course, I mustn’t keep you.” Qrow was trying to marshal his thoughts as he replied.

“I’m sorry we couldn’t spend more time together. But maybe you’d like to join me for dinner and an evening of cards? Not a formal occasion, no standing on ceremony,” he smiled.

“I’d— that sounds most enjoyable, I will certainly come,” said Qrow, as the Earl took a card from his case and handed it to him.

“Here is my direction. Tomorrow at 8 o’clock sharp, don’t be late!” He smiled, touching his cane to the brim of his hat, and strode briskly away.

❖

Qrow could not recall afterwards how he had occupied himself for the remainder of that day, nor the entirety of the next. But somehow it was now nearly 8 o’clock and he was in a hackney on his way to Mantle’s town residence.

 _Number 7, Aesop Place_ read the address. Qrow was not familiar with this location and had asked Mr Tai, the proprietor of the Hotel Patch, if it was within easy walking distance. He had replied in the negative, so Qrow was now approaching what appeared to be a very fashionable part of town, trying hard to calm his nerves and steady his hands, which were trembling just a little.

It wanted just a few minutes to eight as he mounted the steps to the Earl’s house. It was a fine building, one of many ranged around the square. He swallowed hard and sounded the knocker.

Almost immediately the butler opened the door and bowed him in. “His lordship is expecting you,” he said, as Qrow divested himself of his hat and gloves. He turned to follow the butler, but suddenly the Earl was there, saying, “Very good Marrow, I will show Mr Branwen the way.”

“Yes sir.” Marrow retreated to the depths of the house.

The Earl led the way to a comfortable parlour situated at the back of the house. A fire burned merrily in the grate and the candles cast a warm glow about the room.

Qrow was surprised to see only two places set at the table. “Are— were your other guests unable to attend?”

Mantle turned to look at him, his eyes difficult to read. Qrow experienced a small shiver. “Have you invited me here to rob me? I should warn you that I’m not wealthy, in fact I don’t have a feather to fly with at the moment.”

To his surprise the Earl burst out laughing. “That’s rather unfortunate, given your name. And no, I most certainly don’t intend to rob you.”

Qrow said with relief, “I’m very pleased to hear that, but I must confess to some surprise that I am the only guest.”

At that moment there was a tap on the door, and Marrow entered with two footmen carrying the dishes. They were set on the table and the Earl said, “Thank you Marrow, you may go. I will serve us.”

“Now Branwen,” he continued as the servants departed, “what might you be interested in from what is on offer here?”

Qrow had to admit that the Earl was an excellent host and the food was extremely good. Mantle had also remembered Qrow’s drinking habits and offered him water, whilst he himself enjoyed a glass of Burgundy.

The meal passed in a convivial fashion, the Earl expressing an interest in Qrow’s travels on the continent. “Were you involved in the campaigns at all? You don’t strike me as a military man.”

“I’m not, so I wasn’t involved officially. However I was able to perform some small services for the King.”

“Well, so I’m in the presence of a war hero? Or maybe a spy?”

“Something of that nature, I’m not at liberty to disclose the details,” replied Qrow with a smile.

“I won’t press you about that then.” The Earl stood up suddenly and walked across to the fireplace. Turning, he said, “Do you hunt at all?”

“Not on horseback, I’m an indifferent horseman I’m afraid.”

“ _Not on horseback_. I’m not sure what to make of that. Ah well, do you enjoy fishing?”

This wasn’t a question Qrow was expecting. “I was used to do it when I was younger, but that was many years ago.”

The Earl continued, “I have a very snug lodge in the Shires, it’s perfect for hunting but there is also good fishing to be had. I’d like to show it to you sometime.”

Qrow’s heart was beating fast as he considered Mantle’s face, one eyebrow raised as he looked at Qrow questioningly.

"Branwen, you must tell me at once if I have misjudged this situation," said the Earl. His voice had lost its characteristic calm note.

Qrow found himself on his feet. In the few steps it took him to stand before Mantle he knew his heart without question. "You haven't," he said, his voice also a little unsteady.

The Earl took Qrow's hands and kissed them lightly. "Do you think—" he broke off, and his green eyes met Qrow's, now bright red in the firelight. "Dare I hope that you might come to feel for me in the same way I feel for you?"

"I think there is every probability of that, my lord," Qrow replied, red eyes looking steadily into green.

"Qrow," whispered the Earl, "please call me Clover." His lips met Qrow's in a kiss which was tender, with a hint of strength behind it which made Qrow tremble. He drew back and looked up at the Earl with a playful smile on his face.

"Kiss me again, Clover," he said.

The Earl of Mantle was happy to oblige.


	2. A Visit to the Shires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _And so it came about that three days later Qrow found himself seated comfortably in the Earl’s travelling carriage, heading north out of London._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't originally intended to continue Qrow's Regency story, but was persuaded to write a second chapter :-)

After his visit to the house of the Earl of Mantle, with its unexpected and yet not unwelcome outcome, Qrow and his wards were swept up in a round of parties, routs, morning visits, and trips. After so long spent away from society Qrow found it almost overwhelming, however he did not begrudge one moment when he saw how much pleasure it afforded Ruby and Yang.

He had seen the Earl only occasionally, and then only in company with no opportunity for private speech. Qrow was left in no doubt of the Earl’s feelings, however. Any number of speaking glances and lingering handshakes reassured him that the Earl’s intentions toward him had not changed.

One morning, the weather being too damp for any outdoor pursuits, Qrow and his wards were seated in their private parlour at the Hotel Patch. A knock on the door was followed by a servant announcing the arrival of the Earl of Mantle.

Ruby was surprised to see Qrow jump to his feet, dropping the book he had been perusing. Yang looked up, wondering why this announcement should cause Qrow to blush in that manner.

“M-my lord,” stammered Qrow, as Mantle entered the room.

“Good morning, Branwen,” said the Earl easily. “Your servant Miss Rose, Miss Xiao Long.”

“Oh if you please, call us Ruby and Yang. I know it’s not _quite_ the thing, but it sounds so stuffy otherwise,” said Ruby.

“I am happy to do so, but only with the permission of your guardian,” he said, with the slightest of bows towards Qrow.

Qrow smiled, saying with a slightly resigned tone in his voice, “Very well, although strict etiquette should probably forbid it. However, we have never liked to stand on ceremony with our friends, have we?” He smiled at the young ladies before saying to the Earl, “You must not speak of our shocking lack of decorum, I am sure we would be shunned by the _ton_ if word got out!”

The Earl laughed. “You know Branwen, thankfully society has moved on a little from those days when a man could be ostracised simply for using the wrong form of address. Things are a little easier now, and what might have been frowned upon twenty years ago is no longer a matter for comment or idle gossip.” He looked steadily at Qrow as he spoke.

“I’m most glad to hear it. Setting such strictures around a person’s behaviour, when no harm is done to others, always seemed unnecessary to me.”

“And to me. Now then,” he continued, turning to Ruby and Yang who were sitting quietly, pretending to apply themselves to their needlework whilst actually listening closely to the conversation which was taking place. “I believe that there are two young ladies here who have expressed an interest in learning the noble art of fencing?” Qrow looked at him in surprise, whilst Ruby and Yang exchanged an excited glance before Yang said, “We have, although how you—“

Mantle laughed. “I was conversing with Miss Zwei at the card party Miss Hill held recently. She mentioned this fact, and it occurs to me that I might be of some small service in this regard.”

Ruby was fidgeting in her seat. “Can you teach us how to fence?”

“Now now,” Qrow said quickly, “I’m sure that wasn’t what the Earl meant, Ruby.”

“No, not exactly.” The young ladies looked crestfallen. “Rather, my old fencing master would instruct you.” They instantly brightened.

The Earl turned to Qrow. “He has recently retired but he will be happy to undertake this if it suits. Of course Miss Zwei will be in attendance at all times. She may even participate if she wishes,” he said with a twinkle at Ruby and Yang. The prospect of elderly Miss Zwei wielding a foil was enough to send them into peals of laughter.

“You are more than kind,” Qrow said to the Earl. “It will be the very thing for them. Although,” he said, addressing the young ladies, “it will be necessary for you to wear appropriate attire.” He looked questioningly at Mantle. “Would your fencing master be able to provide them with suitable clothing? Breeches and the like?”

Ruby and Yang, unlike many of the young ladies of their acquaintance, did not look at all horrified at the prospect of wearing breeches. “This will be beyond _anything_ ,” said Ruby rapturously. “Thank you my lord, thank you,” said Yang.

The Earl smiled. “Of course, and I’m glad to be able to offer you a diversion which I feel is more in line with your... proclivities. But now I must speak with your guardian alone.”

❖

And so it came about that three days later Qrow found himself seated comfortably in the Earl’s travelling carriage, heading north out of London. He had handed guardianship of his wards temporarily to the Dowager Lady Calavera, an old friend of his mother's, for the duration of his trip with the Earl. He had extracted solemn promises from Ruby and Yang that they would be on their best behaviour for the Dowager, on pain of dire retribution when he returned if this was not the case.

The carriage had set off early from the Hotel Patch, with Qrow's small portmanteau strapped securely in place and Qrow himself installed in the well-upholstered interior. He had felt somewhat apprehensive at the thought of the journey. Several hours spent in Mantle's company in the seclusion of his private carriage filled Qrow with nervous anticipation at what might ensue. However, the Earl spent the time seated opposite him, remarking on the countryside and various places of interest which they passed though.

After a stop just outside Bedford for a light meal and to provide the horses with an hour's respite, they continued on their way. After the meal, and with the gentle movement of the carriage, Qrow began to feel a trifle sleepy and try as he might, he could not keep his eyes open. So it was that when the carriage drew to a standstill, the first he was aware of it was the Earl resting a light hand on his knee. "We have arrived, Qrow," he said softly.

Qrow woke with a start and for a moment forgot where he was. Mantle smiled at him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. We are here."

"My apologies, I should not have fallen asleep."

"No apology necessary. We don't stand on ceremony, remember?"

Qrow smiled at him gratefully and stepped carefully from the carriage once the footman had lowered the steps. The Earl joined him, saying, "Let us get inside away from this inclement weather."

It had started to drizzle not long after they had left Bedford, so Qrow did not tarry long to admire the small yet elegantly-proportioned building before him. Another of the Earl's servants had opened the front door to admit them.

"Hello Vine, confound this weather! I hope you have everything comfortable for us?"

"Yes indeed, my lord. The fire in the library has been lit, would you care for some refreshment?"

"Yes please, some sherry, and lemonade for Mr Branwen."

"Very good sir." Vine withdrew to attend to this as the Earl ushered Qrow into a small book-lined room off the main hall. The fire was burning brightly and Qrow felt some of his concerns dissipate.

"Please take a seat, or stand if you prefer. Treat this as your home, Qrow. I want you to be comfortable here."

The sound of his name on the Earl's— _Clover's_ —lips took Qrow by surprise. He looked back to see Mantle's green eyes laughing at him, and blushing, said, "I— I haven't got used to hearing you call me by my name yet."

The Earl came closer. "There is much I would like you to get used to— if that is what you desire."

Qrow's red eyes gazed into those of the other man. The Earl saw a little trepidation there, but also a hunger, which caused no small flutter in his own chest.

A discreet knock on the door preceded Vine with a tray of refreshments. He placed this on the table, saying, "Will that be all, my lord?"

"Yes, thank you Vine, I will ring if we need anything else."

Vine withdrew, leaving the two men alone. Mantle gestured for Qrow to take a seat. "We should fortify ourselves, Qrow. There will be no outdoor activities today, so we have all the evening and night ahead of us."

Qrow sat down rather quickly. He felt a little faint, although not from lack of food, he knew. The Earl's words, innocent as they were, were delivered with such an undercurrent of— _longing_ , Qrow thought. He looked at Mantle, whose warm smile he found so steadying, and helped himself to lemonade with a hand that only trembled a very little.

❖

After dinner, served at the unfashionably early time of 6 o'clock, they spent a pleasant hour or two in the billiards room. Qrow had some experience of billiards so was able to give the Earl a competitive game. After Mantle had narrowly beaten him for the second time, he said, “The servants will have prepared the bedchambers now, if you are ready?”

Qrow gave an unsteady laugh. “ _Ready_ is not a state I am likely to be in for some time.”

Mantle looked concerned. “Qrow, this is something I ardently desire. If you do not feel the same, however— that will be the end of it, nothing will transpire, and I will convey you back to London tomorrow.”

Qrow stepped forward, closing the gap between them and taking the Earl’s hand. “I desire it also,” he whispered, his face averted from Mantle’s gaze. “But— it has been a long time since—”

The Earl took Qrow's hand, raising it and holding it against the side of his face. Then he turned it, kissing the palm before allowing it to fall. "All will be well," he said gently, "and remember, nothing shall happen unless you wish it. One word from you is all it will need." He gave Qrow's hand an encouraging squeeze. "Come now, the King's man has one more mission to accomplish!"

With a laugh, Qrow allowed himself to be ushered from the room. They collected the candles left by the servants, and made their way up the darkened stairs.

"Here is your chamber, you should find your box unpacked. Let me know if there is anything you need," said the Earl. "My chamber is opposite, and when I have—"

He broke off as Qrow took his candle from his hand and put both of them on a nearby side table. He then reached up and placed his hands on Mantle's shoulders, pulling the taller man towards him and kissing his mouth hungrily. "I think I would prefer us to just— why don't you bring your candle into my chamber," said Qrow, who had decided to throw caution aside. _Faint heart never won fair maiden_ , he told himself, smiling at the thought of the Earl as a maiden. Mantle followed him in, closing the heavy door quietly behind him.

With the candles safely bestowed, Qrow turned to the Earl and with fingers that fumbled, began to unbutton his waistcoat. This was quickly discarded, followed by his neckcloth and shirt. Qrow placed his hands flat against the broad chest before him, marvelling at the strength he could feel there.

Then it was the Earl's turn to carefully remove Qrow's waistcoat and neckcloth. He loosened the tails of his shirt and helped pull it off over his head. He regarded Qrow in the flickering candlelight. "You are a beautiful man. I count myself very fortunate the day I accepted the invitation to the Schnee ball."

Qrow blushed. "I never imagined, returning to England... My life has been turned on its head, and I am more than happy for it."

Both men removed their boots and stockings. The Earl looked at Qrow with a slight smile. "Do we proceed?"

"Do you doubt it?" Qrow began to unbutton the front of Mantle's buckskin breeches. His fingers no longer trembled; he was sure in both his head and his heart that this was something he wanted, very much. As the Earl removed his breeches he quickly unbuttoned his own, and in a matter of moments they faced each other, wearing only their small clothes.

"Shall we?" said the Earl, gesturing towards the bed. Qrow removed the warming pan and slid in between the sheets, moving over to one side of the bed. The Earl joined him, pulling up the blankets so as to retain the warmth. Qrow turned to face him.

Mantle raised a hand and stroked Qrow's cheek. "Just remember what I said earlier," he whispered. "One word and I will stop at once." He moved closer and pressed against Qrow, his mouth finding the other man's in a rough kiss which left them both breathless. He pushed Qrow gently onto his back, running his hands across his chest, his stomach, and then a little lower. Qrow shuddered in anticipation, but uttered no word.

Afterwards, as he lay curled against the Earl with his back against that broad chest, he felt himself slowly slipping into sleep. Part of him could still not quite believe what had happened. There was kissing, there was touching, there was... such a sense of fulfilment that he could never have imagined might exist for him. He felt Mantle's breath soft against his neck. "Qrow, would you prefer it if I returned to my own chamber?"

"Clover, I would very much prefer it if you would remain here." His voice was sleepy but insistent.

"Very well." The Earl smiled as he settled more comfortably against Qrow's back.

❖

The following morning Vine tapped on the door of the Earl's bedchamber. Getting no response, he tapped more loudly, and then quietly opened the door. There was no sound coming from the bed, so he entered the room and looked about him.

The warming pan handle still protruded from the side of the bed. Vine removed it, observing that the bed was perfectly smooth and had not been occupied all night.

 _Well, well_ , Vine thought. He knew the Earl had entertained gentleman friends at the lodge before, and he also knew of his master's preferences with regard to his intimate companions. But in the past the Earl was always to be found in his own bedchamber the following morning. _Maybe Mr Branwen is different to the others_ , reflected Vine, as he drew back the curtains.

Across the hallway, as two men slowly awoke to the new day, the Earl of Mantle was thinking exactly the same thing.


	3. Return to London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Qrow looked out of the carriage window. They had left the open country and were now passing through the outskirts of the city. He felt as if he were emerging from a most agreeable dream, to awake to a cold grey dawn where his pleasant memories would fade away._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first of two more chapters I hadn't expected to write :-)

Qrow returned to London, once more comfortably established in the Earl’s travelling carriage. As they approached the capital he reflected on the outward journey, how shy he had felt to be alone in Clover’s company. _Clover._ He was gradually becoming accustomed to using Mantle’s name, in his thoughts and on his lips. _His lips._ Remembrances of words his lips had uttered, places his lips had kissed, brought such a blush to his cheeks that did not go unnoticed, even in the dim interior of the carriage.

“Does something trouble you, Qrow? Are you apprehensive at the thought of returning to London?”

“No no, not at all. I was merely... remembering.” Qrow smiled across at the other man, who reclined comfortably against the dark green cushions.

“We have much to remember.” The Earl moved to sit alongside Qrow, taking one hand in his. “I hope your visit wasn’t a— disappointment?” He looked at Qrow, an amused smile on his lips, as the older man tried in vain to hide his confusion.

“How could you ever think that?” Qrow looked at the Earl. “Oh, you are funning me again. I’m unused to this treatment from anyone other than my wards.” His smile vanished as he said, “I have scarce thought of Ruby and Yang these past three days! What a negligent guardian you must think me.”

“On the contrary, I think you a man who has performed a difficult task admirably. Your wards are delightful young ladies, a credit to you. But it is only right that you should be permitted to spend time with someone closer to you in age.”

“Not as close in age as I might wish. I am entering my twilight years,” Qrow jested.

The Earl shifted in his seat to look at Qrow, raising his hand to touch the side of his face gently. “I do not think you need have any concern in that area, my dear Qrow. Your vigour would put many a younger man to the blush.” He smiled as Qrow’s cheeks reddened further. “You know I have no complaints on that score, and I hope you were— satisfied with your visit.”

Qrow, who had discovered that boldness was something he had recently discovered a talent for, leaned towards the Earl and kissed him on his smiling lips.

“I believe I have made my satisfaction evident in any number of ways.”

Mantle returned his kiss, saying, “Indeed you have. However,” he continued, returning to the opposite seat and regarding Qrow seriously, “London will be a different matter.”

“I’m not sure I take your meaning? You said society is more... tolerant now of things which may have been frowned upon in the past?”

“Tolerant— yes, to some extent. Although there are still those who would wish all tolerance away and desire a return to the way things once were. We simply must take care to be more... formal when we are in company. In private, of course, we may be easy with each other.”

Qrow groaned. “This will be intolerable. Not only do I have to remember all the niceties so as to avoid giving offence, I also must recall what is acceptable and what isn’t, and to cap it all I won’t be able to kiss you whenever I feel like it!”

The Earl laughed heartily. “Poor Qrow, what desperate straits have we got into?”

Qrow hesitated, then moved to sit alongside Mantle. It was his turn to take a hand in a gentle clasp. He lifted it to his lips. “If we only had the past three days and it all ended now, I would count myself lucky.”

Mantle squeezed his hand tightly. “Fortunately for us, if you are willing, there will be many more days for us to enjoy.”

He glanced out of the window. “We are approaching Hampstead, we will be in town soon. When do your wards return from Lady Calavera?”

“Tomorrow I believe. I will send word round to advise them of our return.”

“And are you engaged for tomorrow evening?”

“I would not imagine so, although Ruby and Yang may have an invitation to an assembly, or some other gathering.”

“If it transpires that is not the case, I would be honoured if you would all dine at Aesop Place. Miss Zwei is obviously included in the invitation.”

Qrow pressed his hand, which he realised he had been clasping all this time. “You are too kind.”

“Come now Qrow, it’s not an act of kindness at all. I feel it is most selfish of me, but I do not wish to go any longer than that before I see you again.”

“But Clover—“ Qrow said in a concerned voice, “it will surely be inadvisable to behave... in this way before my wards?”

“That is for you to decide. I do not know them well enough to say, although I should think from what I have seen, they would be pleased to know that you were happy.”

“I also think that. Miss Zwei however may think it... inappropriate for their guardian to behave in such a way.”

Qrow looked out of the carriage window. They had left the open country and were now passing through the outskirts of the city. He felt as if he were emerging from a most agreeable dream, to awake to a cold grey dawn where his pleasant memories would fade away. The Earl looked at his downcast face with concern.

“It wasn’t a dream,” he said softly. Qrow looked up in surprise.

“How could you tell what I was thinking?”

“Because I was having the same thoughts. It is true we cannot be as free with each other as we have been—except when we are alone, of course—but we will contrive to be together, and it will be well, I am sure.” He looked thoughtful, and then added, “I will make a suggestion which I would like you to consider. I do not know what your intentions are, I know you said previously that you were not sure how long a stay you would make in London. When the season draws to a close, would you— I would like to invite you to spend the summer at Mantle Abbey. If you think that would be something you would enjoy.”

Qrow felt his heart beat faster as he considered the prospect of spending several months in the Earl’s company. “For myself, I can think of nothing I would like better. But my wards—“

“The invitation is to your whole family, Qrow. Wards and governesses included,” he smiled.

“Well, that will be something to look forward to.” Qrow felt somewhat happier as he returned to the opposite seat and Mantle gave him an encouraging smile.

“I will set you down at the Patch Hotel, and expect to see you tomorrow evening for dinner. Shall we say 7 o’clock?”

“Thank you, Clover.” Qrow savoured the last chance he might have for some time, to utter the name which had become so dear to him. “I will send word if we cannot keep the engagement.”

The Earl leaned forward and kissed him softly. “I very much hope you will be able to come.”

The carriage drew up outside Qrow’s lodgings shortly, and they stepped down. Qrow’s portmanteau was taken down and a lackey from within came to fetch it. Mantle held out his hand to shake Qrow’s, maintaining contact for a fraction longer than was usual. “Until tomorrow,” he said softly.

Qrow watched as he returned to the carriage and it pulled away. Then with a small sigh he entered the hotel, intending to write a note for Ruby and Yang to inform them of his return.

❖

Ruby and Yang returned with Miss Zwei the following day. After Qrow had removed Ruby, who had leapt at him and was now hanging from his neck in a most unladylike fashion, and had fended off Yang, who was determined to practice her newly learned fencing skills, he ascertained that they had no engagement for that evening. When he announced that the Earl had invited them for dinner, Yang could hardly contain herself.

“I will be able to show him how we have learned to lunge and parry. It has been so much better than learning needlework.”

“I’m sure he will be interested to know how you have taken to the lessons, but you must not plague him incessantly. That applies to you too, Ruby.”

Ruby looked a little abashed. “I’m sure I won’t be a plague at all, I would like to thank him for arranging the lessons but I won’t be a bother.”

Miss Zwei added, “Indeed Mr. Branwen, the young ladies have behaved admirably during your absence. I believe the fencing instruction has been most beneficial.”

“I’m very pleased to hear it, and I’m sure the Earl will be too.”

“What did you do on your visit to the Earl’s lodge, Uncle Qrow? Did you have a pleasurable time?” Yang asked him. She noticed that her guardian was blushing. “What happened, did you do something embarrassing, did you break something?”

“No Yang, nothing like that. The weather was a little wet so there was little we could do outdoors, but it was a very pleasant stay.”

He smiled at her, making an effort to calm his breathing. _A pleasurable time._ Such a simple, everyday phrase to describe his visit. He glanced up to see Miss Zwei looking at him keenly, her eyebrows slightly raised. She gave him a slight nod and turned to pick up her belongings. Qrow was unsure as to the meaning of her look, but then Ruby claimed his attention with a demand to visit Astley’s Amphitheatre. He promised that he would arrange a visit, which prompted a kiss from Ruby, and a clapping of the hands from Yang.

Qrow had thought he would miss the company of the Earl, but he had forgotten how demanding his wards could be of his time. They had much to tell him of their fencing lessons, which seemed to be proceeding most satisfactorily. Other social engagements were also related in great detail, until Qrow’s head was spinning with information. One thing he observed was the regularity with which a particular name was mentioned— Blake Belladonna. It seemed that Yang had formed a strong attachment to this young person in Qrow’s absence.

Before long it was time to get ready for their evening engagement. The Earl was kind enough to send his carriage for them, so at 7 o’clock they drew up outside his residence in Aesop Place. Miss Zwei commented on the gentility of the neighbourhood as they alighted from the carriage, but Ruby and Yang were quiet for once, a little subdued at the prospect of dining with the Earl of Mantle at his home.

Marrow admitted them and they were shown into the sitting room. The Earl came forward to welcome them, smiling at Qrow and shaking hands with Miss Zwei. Ruby and Yang dropped small curtsies, causing the Earl to bow slightly before saying, “l rather expected you to greet me with e _n garde_!” This made them laugh merrily and put an end to their shyness.

After a short time, during which the Earl was regaled with tales of fencing lessons, they went through to the dining room. Qrow had not seen this room on his previous visit. It was a larger room, more brightly lit than the parlour where he had dined alone with Mantle only a week or so previously. The table settings were arranged in such a way so that no-one was facing an empty chair. Qrow understood well enough that it was most uncommon to have an odd number for dinner, and he appreciated Mantle’s thoughtfulness in the arrangements.

❖

The Earl of Mantle leaned back in his chair and observed his dinner guests. Ruby was talking earnestly to Miss Zwei about the finer points of a fencing move she was learning. Miss Zwei—unlike many ladies in her position, he suspected—was listening intently and adding some comments of her own. The Earl wondered whether there was more to Miss Zwei than was evident from her appearance.

His gaze then turned to Qrow, who was describing a duel he had once witnessed. Yang was enthralled by his story and was staring raptly at his face. The Earl suddenly realised that he was doing the same, and smiled to himself, as Miss Zwei looked at him sharply. He felt his face colouring as she seemed to consider him, before bestowing on him a small nod and returning to Ruby.

Qrow noticed this exchange and glanced briefly at the Earl, whose blushes had subsided. They exchanged a slight smile before the Earl said, “If you care for it we could play some games after dinner, if the young ladies do not think it beneath them.”

The young ladies were vociferous in their enthusiasm and so the question was quickly settled. As they rose from the table, the Earl said to Qrow, “We shall forgo the port, I’m sure you will make no complaint?”

Qrow looked up into the green eyes which he had come to hold so dear. “You know my feelings on that matter.”

“Indeed I do. So can I interest you in a game of spillikins?” He smiled at Qrow and brushed his fingertips against Qrow’s hand. Qrow glanced back into the room, but the ladies, young and old, were gathering their belongings and did not notice the Earl’s gesture.

“If you are sure it will not be a trial for you,” he said. “I am used to playing parlour games with my wards, but maybe you are not so accustomed to these activities?”

“That is true, but it is also true that I find Ruby and Yang a refreshing diversion. It is no hardship at all to spend time in their company.”

He led the way to the sitting room and rang the bell. Marrow arrived shortly after, and the Earl requested some light refreshments. “And I believe I am not mistaken, Marrow, that we have a set of spillikins somewhere?”

Marrow looked surprised at Mantle’s question, but merely said, “Of course, my lord,” and left the room to attend to these requests. He could not but be astonished that his master would choose to spend an evening playing parlour games, but _there’s no understanding the Quality_ he said to himself.

And so the Earl of Mantle spent a most enjoyable evening with his guests. Miss Zwei proved herself most adept at spillikins and finished the overall winner, although Yang was not far behind.

When the carriage was eventually called the ladies were all feeling rather tired, and as they were preparing to leave the Earl asked Qrow, “Have you made your wards aware of my suggestion for the summer?”

“I’m afraid I have scarcely had the time,” he replied. “I will certainly do so tomorrow. They have enjoyed themselves this evening so I very much expect they will welcome your invitation. Indeed, they are fast coming to see you as a member of the family.” He blushed as he realised the implication of what he had said.

“Do you know, Qrow,” the Earl said very quietly, “you look adorable when you blush.”

The effect of this statement was to cause Qrow’s colour to heighten even further, and stammering he replied, “I— you should not— I fear you are teasing me.”

“No, I mean it very well. But it is unkind of me to make such pronouncements, when we are unable to act upon them. I hope you will forgive me?”

“Of course,” Qrow replied. “You know I would forgive you anything,” he added softly.

The Earl handed the ladies up into the carriage. “Let me know the result of my suggestion,” he said.

“I will. And thank you for a most entertaining evening.”

“Yes, thank you, we had a splendid time and I hope we can come again,” Ruby suddenly spoke up from the depths of the carriage. “What suggestion?” asked Yang boldly.

“We will talk of this tomorrow,” said Qrow firmly, as he joined them. “Good night,” he turned to the Earl, his hand on the window opening. Mantle covered Qrow’s hand with his own for a brief moment.

“Good night, Branwen.”

❖

From this point on, Qrow and his wards were swept along by the season, which consisted of—what seemed to Qrow—an interminable succession of balls, parties, visits, and excursions, which merged together with only occasional highlights standing out from the rest. The most notable of these occurred mid-way through the season, by which time Qrow was beginning to tire of the endless round of entertainments.

The Earl was correct in his assessment of the tolerance of modern society. It seemed that very few eyebrows were raised on the occasion of two young ladies, or two young men, partnering to dance. However, it was never seen that two more mature men would stand up together. Qrow did not understand why this should be, and it chafed him that he could not socialise with Mantle in this way.

“It’s not that I care for dancing to any great extent,” he said. “But to meet you at a ball and not be able to do so much as touch your hand... it is hard to bear.”

“I know, and I feel exactly the same,” the Earl replied. “But at least we can be private here.”

They had ventured into the extensive gardens of the house where they were attending _yet another ball,_ as Qrow remarked in a resigned voice. However he had to admit that the advantage of this particular event was the darker areas of the garden where the lamps’ light did not reach.

“Qrow, are you happy?” The Earl stroked the side of the older man’s face as they stood close together, out of sight of the other revellers.

“My dear Clover, I am happier than I have ever been. That is to say, the time spent at your lodge was probably the happiest time, but I know we cannot spend our lives in that way.”

“Could we not?” The question was very quiet, almost hesitant. Qrow looked searchingly into the Earl’s face.

“There is nothing I desire more, but I cannot see how we could. It would not be tolerated.” Qrow’s voice was also quiet, his tone resigned.

Mantle’s other hand reached around and pulled Qrow even closer towards him. “I won’t accept that,” he said, his voice determined. “I— care for you deeply, Qrow.”

“And I you.” Qrow raised his hands, cupping Mantle’s face gently. “If it were possible for us to be together, I would be the happiest man in England. But,” his hands dropped to his sides, “I do not see how this can be managed. It seems society will accept the close friendship of two men, and turn a blind eye to what they may do in private, but in public... it is not a thing to be acknowledged. I would not wish to bring the wrath of the _ton_ down upon us, not to mention Ruby and Yang. I would not have them hurt for the world.”

The Earl looked at Qrow warmly. “It is to your credit that you have such concern for your wards. Many men would simply send them to a seminary and take no personal interest in their well-being.”

Qrow said, smiling, “But I am not _many men_ , Clover.”

“And I am thankful for it.” He caught Qrow’s hands and kissed them, before continuing, “You are forgetting, Qrow, my position offers a certain amount of protection from the censures of an intolerant society. As the current incumbent of an old and established family name, I think we can be secure in the hope that there will be no ostracism.” Qrow looked at him, daring to permit himself a small hope.

“Why have you never talked of this before? I have spent many hours worrying what the future may hold. It did not occur to me that as an Earl you would be above these concerns.”

“I said nothing as I did not wish to presume upon your feelings, Qrow. What has passed between us may have been a fleeting thing—“

“Not for me,” Qrow protested.

“No, nor me, as I now know. But—“ the Earl hesitated. “There have been— other men, in the past. I hardly dared hope that this would be different... of course I soon realised this was something deeper than anything I had experienced before.”

“And most glad I am to hear it,” Qrow said with a smile. “As you must surely know, my regard for you is the same.” He smiled up at the Earl, glad of the darkness which allowed the two men to embrace, safe from the disapproving eyes of the _ton._

❖

And so the season wore on. Qrow’s hopes of securing suitable matches for his wards were not yet fulfilled. Ruby showed no particular interest in any young person she met, other than Miss Penny Polendina, who had become a firm friend. Ruby was friendly with all those she was introduced to, and her open-hearted nature meant she was never short of company. However, Penny was the only person she showed a partiality for, and Qrow accepted that she was unlikely to receive any offers before the season was out.

Yang, on the other hand, continued to show a marked preference for Miss Blake Belladonna. They stood up together whenever the opportunity presented itself, in fact Miss Zwei had to speak to Yang after she had permitted Miss Belladonna to lead her out for three dances in a row. Yang replied that she didn’t give a stuff for such stupid rules, and Miss Zwei quietly observed, “I know these strictures seem arbitrary and nonsensical, but it will reflect badly on Ruby and your guardian if you do not make some effort to conform to them. You do not have the protection of an Earldom to allow you to stretch the rules, as some do.” Qrow looked at her sharply, but she returned his gaze placidly, just the hint of a smile on her lips.

As spring gave way to summer, London began to empty as one family after another sought more congenial surroundings. Many returned to their country estates, whilst some found their pleasures in Bath or Brighton. As expected, Qrow’s wards were extremely happy with the prospect of spending the summer at the Earl’s country seat. 

Preparing for a long visit was not so simple as packing a portmanteau and stepping into a carriage, as Qrow was soon to discover. His wards appeared to have acquired a vast number of new clothes and other personal items, which had to be packed for travel or storage. In this he was grateful for Miss Zwei’s organisational abilities, on which he had come to rely more than he realised.

After several days of controlled mayhem, the Hotel Patch returned to its former calm as two heavily laden carriages set off for Berkshire. One contained only luggage, and the other carried Miss Zwei and her three charges. Miss Polendina had persuaded her father to allow her to accompany Ruby into the country, after Mantle had assured him she would be well looked after by Miss Zwei. Ruby could barely contain her excitement as the two young ladies chattered away. Yang was rather quiet and occupied herself with studying a pamphlet on fencing techniques, which the Earl had given her. Miss Zwei sank back into the comfortable cushions and wondered how far it was to Berkshire.


	4. The Long Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _They crossed the sunlit hallway and up a wide, curving staircase which led to a galleried walk overlooking the hall. Further down a corridor were a series of doors. The Earl opened one, revealing a large, comfortable bedchamber decorated with dark green hangings. “This is my room,” he said. “Let me show you this.” Crossing to the side of the room, he drew back a green curtain which covered a doorway in the wall. Turning the key, he opened the door, beyond which Qrow could see a slightly smaller bedchamber decked with dark red hangings. “And here you will be.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair Game Week 2020 on Tumblr seemed like the ideal place to bring this story (or at least, as much of it as we are privy to) to a close.

Qrow and the Earl had set off in Mantle’s curricle and made good time, reaching The Bear at Maidenhead where a private parlour had been reserved for the party. The carriage bearing Miss Zwei and her charges arrived some time after, and the travellers enjoyed a light repast before continuing their journey.

After another two hours or so, the curricle entered the park surrounding Mantle Abbey. The Earl's ancestral home was located between the villages of Lower Mantle and Upper Mantle in Berkshire, and was a building of some antiquity, at least in part. It had suffered severe damage after Henry VIII's dissolution of the monasteries, but subsequently had been restored and extended by several of the current Earl’s ancestors. The original structure was visible at one end of the wide frontage, most of which was of newer construction. The afternoon sun bathed the honey-coloured stone in a warm light, and Qrow thought it a delightful prospect. As they approached the front of the house, he imagined a young Mantle emerging from the open doorway and jumping down the wide, shallow steps. This thought made him smile, and as the curricle drew to a stop he became aware of the Earl looking at him.

"What are you thinking, Qrow?"

Qrow, slightly flustered, replied, "Just a silly fancy. I almost saw you as a child, jumping down the steps to the driveway."

"I spent a very happy childhood here, it is wholly possible I was used to play on the steps as you describe. I hope you will also be happy during your stay here."

“I’m sure I will,” said Qrow as he alighted from the curricle.

Marrow, who had travelled on ahead with some of the other servants to prepare for the Earl and his party, now descended the steps. “Good afternoon, my lord, Mr Branwen.”

“Hello Marrow, is all in order?”

“Yes my lord, you will find everything arranged to your satisfaction. I have had the Red bedchamber prepared for Mr Branwen, as you instructed.”

“Thank you, Marrow. Miss Zwei and the young ladies should be here within the half-hour.”

“Very good, my lord.”

Taking Qrow’s elbow, the Earl said, “Shall we go in? I will show you your room.”

They crossed the sunlit hallway and up a wide, curving staircase which led to a galleried walk overlooking the hall. Further down a corridor were a series of doors. The Earl opened one, revealing a large, comfortable bedchamber decorated with dark green hangings. “This is my room,” he said. “Let me show you this.” Crossing to the side of the room, he drew back a green curtain which covered a doorway in the wall. Turning the key, he opened the door, beyond which Qrow could see a slightly smaller bedchamber decked with dark red hangings. “And here you will be.”

Qrow moved forward and entered the Red room. The Earl stood aside to allow him to pass, smiling at Qrow’s face which bore a surprised look. “Adjoining rooms? I was not expecting this.”

“A pleasant surprise, I hope?”

Qrow turned back and in a moment had drawn the Earl into a strong embrace, kissing his mouth with an urgency which told of his desire, which had found no outlet in the recent weeks. Mantle slid his arms around Qrow, their bodies pressing together, his hands moving down to pull Qrow even closer towards him. “Clover,” Qrow whispered breathlessly, “I wish— but the other carriage will surely be arriving soon...”

The Earl had unbuttoned Qrow’s waistcoat and was running his hands across the older man’s chest, roughly chafing the skin through the fabric of his shirt. Qrow groaned as one hand moved down, pressing against the front of his breeches. “Clover, please— we should not...”

With a shuddering sigh, the Earl moved his hands to Qrow’s shoulders, kissing him on the forehead before stepping away. Qrow felt suddenly bereft; it took all his willpower to remain where he was, when the urge to push the Earl onto the bed almost overwhelmed him. With trembling fingers he began to tidy his clothes and button his waistcoat, while Mantle looked at him with a yearning expression. “Tonight,” he said to Qrow, his voice husky.

“Tonight,” Qrow agreed, willing his breath to slow as he tried to calm himself.

❖

The ladies arrived safely and spent what remained of the afternoon settling into their rooms, all of which offered views over the park. After an early dinner Ruby said, “Please Uncle Qrow, can we go and explore outside? It’s still light and it’s not at all cold and I promise we won’t go very far.”

Qrow smiled, raising an enquiring eyebrow towards the Earl. “Certainly you may go, if Qr— your guardian says you may. I would like you to treat this as your home.”

As the young ladies skipped off, Qrow said with a laugh, “You may come to regret that offer, after they have invaded your kitchens, slid down the bannisters, or tried to put on one of the suits of armour!”

“Not at all, it brings me pleasure to hear such sounds of life at the Abbey again. It has been quiet for too long.”

Miss Zwei, who had been seated nearby with her needlework, coughed slightly and said, “Mr Branwen, may I have a word?”

Mantle immediately said, “I will remove myself so you may be private—“

“My lord, I think you should stay.” Qrow looked at Miss Zwei in surprise, his confusion mirrored in the Earl’s face. The two men sat down and looked enquiringly at Miss Zwei.

“Mr Branwen, I have been in your service for many years, and you know I knew Ruby’s and Yang’s mothers well. They both had a regard for you and that is why you are now guardian to their daughters.” She paused, adjusting her spectacles before continuing. “My lord, I have not known you for nearly as long, but I hope you will permit me to speak plainly. What are your intentions towards Mr Branwen?”

Whatever the Earl had been expecting, it most certainly wasn’t this most direct question coming from an elderly lady he knew so little of. Qrow said, blushing furiously, “Miss Zwei, I hardly think—“

Mantle raised his hand. “No, Qr— Branwen, do not perturb yourself. I have thought for some while that Miss Zwei is maybe... more than she seems.” He continued, turning to her, “You may be assured, your master will come to no harm with me. I... hold him in great affection, and want nothing more than to make him happy. If I can do this—if he allows it—it will in turn bring me happiness also.”

Qrow’s face was still flushed, and he felt his heart flutter at the Earl’s words. He looked at Miss Zwei apprehensively.

“It is as I suspected,” she said calmly. “Now, I think you should stop trying to correct yourself whenever you start to say _Qrow_ , and simply use his name. I also think you should inform Ruby and Yang,” she said to Qrow. “Although I believe Yang may well have her own suspicions already.” And with that she returned to her stitching, a small smile on her face.

The two men looked at each other in amazement. Qrow then said, “Miss Zwei, are we to understand that you have no objection to our... relationship, and are happy for us to be— open about it?”

“Of course, did I not make myself clear? My first thought has to be for Ruby and Yang, and I know they love you dearly. They would not want you to deny yourself happiness, you know.”

Qrow smiled, his lips trembling very slightly. “Thank you,” he said.

“May I add my thanks to Qrow’s,” added Mantle as he rose from his chair. She smiled at him and said, “The park is looking very lovely, maybe you should both take some air before the evening draws in.”

“Shall we, Qrow?” He offered his arm to the other man.

“With pleasure, Clover.”

As they strolled from the room, Miss Zwei watched them over the rim of her spectacles, a look of satisfaction on her face.

❖

And so began a period of his life which surpassed anything Qrow had known before. Commencing with that very night, when the communicating door between their chambers remained open, and Qrow’s bed remained unused.

The urgency of their earlier kisses translated naturally into a furious coming together. No careful unbuttoning, no timidity or questions, no caution as they hastily shed their clothes and embraced breathlessly. The Earl held Qrow tightly, feeling the back of his body fit so comfortably against his chest. He kissed Qrow’s neck, and his shoulders, teeth gently nipping the skin as a hand moved across Qrow’s chest, pinching a little before moving downwards. Qrow took the Earl’s hand in his own, guiding it urgently in his need for release. This came quickly, the two men shuddering as they were finally able to fulfil their desire for each other once more.

After this, when their breathing had calmed and their bodies relaxed one against the other, there was a slower, more tender sharing of kisses and gentle touches. Qrow fell asleep afterwards, this time holding the Earl’s body against his own, one hand clasped by Clover against his broad chest.

❖

The following day Qrow took a walk with his wards in the Abbey rose garden. They seated themselves on a bench and looked out over the fragrant flowerbeds.

“There is something I need to speak with you about,” he began. Qrow wished himself elsewhere as he tried to formulate his words.

“Is it about you and Uncle Clover? Are we all going to live here now?” Ruby asked, turning her silver-eyed gaze to his face.

“Uncle—“, spluttered Qrow, “since when—? Who said you may address him in that way?”

“Well, _he_ did.”

Yang added, “He said he didn’t like being called _my lord_ all the time, and when Ruby asked if we should call him _Uncle Clover_ he laughed and said that sounded perfect.”

“This has made my task much easier, then,” said Qrow. “Clover and I— we are together, and you may therefore consider him your uncle, as you do me. Does this news displease you?”

“Of course not we can see you are happy with him, oh please can I speak to the gardener I would like to pick a rose,” Ruby jumped up and ran across the garden without waiting for an answer.

Yang sighed, prompting Qrow to say, “And what of you, Yang? You are very quiet.”

“I’m sorry, Uncle Qrow, I’m very pleased for you,” she said, hugging his arm. “It’s just—“

“If you have concerns, please tell me. I could not be happy if I knew it upset you in some way.”

“No, it’s not that at all. I’ve known for some while that you and Uncle Clover were close. It’s Blake— Miss Belladonna.”

“Have you and she... are you no longer friends?”

Yang said quietly, “We are very much friends... we want to be more than that, but she has to return to the Whitefang Seminary next week and she is very unhappy. And when she is unhappy, so am I.”

Qrow was concerned. “I did not realise you had grown quite so attached, Yang. But why does she not want to return to the seminary?”

Yang spoke slowly. “After her parents died, she was sent there and was very happy for many years. Then a new principal was appointed, and it began to change. Madam Taurus had very different ideas of how to instruct the pupils, and Blake came to hate it. She was allowed a visit to London this past season to stay with a distant relative, but that has come to an end and she has to return to Whitefang. She doesn’t want to go. I don’t want her to go.”

Qrow pondered the problem. “She is of age? If she had a place to go, she could do so?”

Yang looked up hopefully. “Yes, but—“

Qrow stood up. “I will speak to Clover, maybe something can be contrived. Try not to worry, Yang. If I am permitted happiness, it should not be denied to you.”

❖

Clover was perfectly at ease with Qrow’s suggestion that Miss Belladonna should be invited to stay. “I don’t wish to presume on your hospitality, I feel we have taken over your house a little,” Qrow said with an anxious laugh.

“Do not worry, my darling Qrow. I know you would not rest easy whilst Yang was distressed regarding her friend’s predicament. I will send a servant to the Whitefang Seminary with a letter explaining what is to be done. I think Yang should also compose a note to Miss Belladonna, reassuring her of the situation.”

Yang was overjoyed when she heard of these plans, and dashed off a note to be conveyed to the seminary. Fortunately this establishment was not many miles distant, and the following day the carriage returned with a rather timid Miss Belladonna peering out of the window. As soon as she saw Yang, who was tugging at the door handle almost before the wheels had stopped turning, her worried face was wreathed in smiles. Yang handed her down the steps and she looked up to see the Earl of Mantle smiling before her.

“Welcome, Miss Belladonna. Or may I call you Blake? We are all on first name terms here.”

“Blake will serve perfectly. Thank you, sir, for allowing me to stay with you.”

"We are pleased to have you here, Blake. Yang will show you to your room now, if you wish. Please consider this your home for the summer."

Yang took Blake's hand and they ran up the steps into the cool of the house. Clover turned to Qrow, who was watching his niece with a fond smile. "She seems very glad to see her friend."

"Indeed," said Qrow. "Now I feel that everything is as it should be." He lifted a hand to the other's face, touching it gently. "You have made my whole family very happy. Thank you."

Clover took Qrow's hand and turned it over, kissing the palm softly. "Your happiness is my happiness, Qrow." He placed Qrow's hand in the crook of his elbow, and they slowly returned to the house.

❖

An idyllic summer followed. There were surely wet days, but Qrow could not recall them. The house frequently rang with merriment as the young ladies found many diverse ways to entertain themselves.

Ruby and Penny had made friends with the kitchen staff and were often to be found helping Mrs Elm with her baking.

Yang and Blake spent many hours practicing fencing in an empty room which the Earl said they could use. Fortunately the necessary apparel was available and Blake needed little encouragement to join Yang in this pastime. One day they even persuaded Miss Zwei to participate, which she did with aplomb, much to their surprise and delight.

Many days before the sun rose too high in the sky, all four young ladies engaged in games of battledore and shuttlecock on the wide lawns near the house. Miss Zwei also instructed them in the game of lawn bowls, Qrow and Clover joining them occasionally when Ruby's pleas could not be ignored.

The two men filled their days with contentment. The servants soon became used to the sight of their master escorting Qrow around the estate, making him known to the tenants, or pointing out to him locations in the park which held special memories from his youth. The closeness the two men shared was initially remarked upon below stairs, but soon went unheeded when it was seen how happy the Earl was. Many of the servants had known him before he was breeched, and were glad to see he had found a companion to share his life.

❖

One day in particular remained in Qrow's memory. Miss Zwei had escorted all the young ladies to nearby Newbury for a shopping excursion, so Clover had suggested a picnic beside the small lake within the park. He had arranged the refreshments with the kitchen and in the early afternoon the two men strolled around the lake to the far side, where they could sit in the shade offered by the trees along its edge.

Clover spread out a blanket and unpacked the basket. "There is surely more food here than we could ever eat!" Qrow enjoyed his food but he did not think he would be able to do justice to the varied repast set out before him.

"Rest assured, if any goes uneaten I expect Ruby will be happy to assist later," Clover laughed.

There were sandwiches and pies, with cheeses and pastries, followed by strawberries which Qrow realised tasted even better when placed in one’s mouth by the Earl of Mantle. Finally he said, “I don’t believe I could eat another mouthful.”

Clover looked alarmed. “We still have Mrs Elm’s special syllabub, I will be in trouble with her if we don’t eat it.”

“Very well, but I think I may have to loosen my breeches,” Qrow laughed.

“You know I am more than happy to help you should that prove necessary,” said Clover with a smile. “But here, try this.” He held out a small bowl containing the syllabub, with a spoon. “Be careful as you put it in your mouth, there may be fruit pips in it.” He looked at Qrow as he spoke, his face wearing an expression which Qrow could not fathom.

Qrow thought it odd that a smooth syllabub might contain pips, so he began to eat with caution. After a few spoonfuls he said, “Wait, there is a pip here,” and carefully extricated something from his mouth.

It wasn’t a pip. Qrow picked up a napkin and carefully wiped the ring which had been in his syllabub. He looked at Clover, who was watching him with anxious eyes. “I— what is this, I don’t understand.” Qrow’s heart beat faster as the realisation of what this might mean entered his mind.

Clover stirred his small bowl with a spoon and picked out a similar ring, which he cleaned on his napkin, saying with a smile, "Look, I have one too!". He edged over on the blanket to sit alongside Qrow, holding the ring carefully. Qrow could hear the other man’s breathing quicken as he took Qrow’s hand.

“The ring you are holding belonged to my grandfather. My father did not wear it, and it passed down to me.” Qrow studied the ring in his hand, a simple gold band with a single red garnet embedded within it. He then looked at the ring Clover held, which was almost identical except there was an emerald instead of a garnet. “I commissioned this second ring to match the other,” said Clover in a hesitant voice. “Qrow, as things stand we can never be married. If it were possible I would ask that you would make me the happiest man alive, and be my husband.” Qrow found he was holding his breath, as Clover continued, “However, if you would take this ring and wear it always, then you would also be taking my heart, which is yours until the day death finally parts us.”

Qrow looked at the face of the man he had come to love, and then examined the ring he was holding. “I— you are so much more eloquent than I,” he began. “I never imagined I would find happiness with another, as I have with you. But I have, and I have also found a love for you which makes my heart swell every time I see you. So I will accept your ring, but only if you take this one, and wear it for me, so that each time you see it, you remember you are loved every day of your life.” Qrow’s voice was unsteady as he placed the garnet ring on Clover’s finger, allowing Clover then to slide the emerald ring onto his own.

“I hoped I would order the correct size, and it fits perfectly.” He raised his hand and wiped the tears from Qrow's face.

Qrow took Clover’s hand and kissed it softly. “I love you, Clover. And I will love you every day until we are no longer together.”

No church service, no marriage vows, no piece of paper was needed.

Two men who promised to love and care for each other always, was all that was necessary.

They tidied away the picnic things and Clover picked up the basket with one hand. The other took the hand of his dearest love, and they made their way back to the house to begin their life together.

Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly comments always appreciated, thank you.
> 
> And here they are, thanks to [Brenda](https://helihi.tumblr.com) 🙂
> 
>   
> 


End file.
